


"i missed your skin when you were east,"

by zacefronspants



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Malia is sort of a bitch an i am so sorry i love her, Multi, Stiles Needs a Hug, Threesome, a very long hug, and i apologize, ill stop for now, lydia also gets jealous easily, lydia and scott worry about stiles a lot, lydia is slightly oc, scott is a puppy, stiles gets sad, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacefronspants/pseuds/zacefronspants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘your apartment is next to/above mine and i can hear you and your partner dancing and singing and the bed moving and you two laughing and talking in hushed tones and it won’t let me sleep so i bitch about it to you 24/7 and one day it stops and one day turns to one week and then months and i haven’t seen you smile in forever please let me in, i’ve been knocking for ten minutes’ au</p>
<p>or, lydia and scott live next door to stiles and after months of him being loud, he just suddenly stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"i missed your skin when you were east,"

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if i missed a tag, or i need to add a tag!

**01.  
** When Stiles first moved in, Lydia was disgruntled because, “He wears plaid and he’s pretty, Scott. He’s pretty,” and Scott was just excited to have someone he could potentially play videogames with. Scott notices that Stiles is spastic and tends to shout loudly at all hours of the night when a soft thud is heard because it’s always followed by, “Fucking hell, who does that?” and more swears that Scott’s never heard before in his life. Lydia notices that Stiles has doe eyes and wit that makes her stomach flutter, she also notices he’s quiet after he gets a call from his mother; he gets so quiet it sets her own teeth on edge. They both notice, collectively, that Stiles doesn’t like to be bothered after those phone calls.

Stiles has a girlfriend, Lydia notes mournfully and tells Scott, “He was so perfect too, he’d’ve fit in so well,” and Scott just kisses her nose and shrugs telling her they’ll find someone soon. Scott and Lydia soon wish that Stiles had never met the girl because they’re _both so loud._

Scott tries to drown out the drunken giggles with headphones and loud movies, Lydia chooses to sit on the balcony and read ahead for her English Literature class until her eyes are burning and she has too many paper cuts on her white fingers. They’ll both stop him in the elevator and say, “Can you tone it down?” and make offhanded, half serious comments about his laugh and how, “It’s a wonder Stiles, how she puts up with you,” and say their respective goodbyes.

Lydia will sometimes leave a tuber wear of cookies she’s bought from the store outside of Stiles’ door when he and _Malia,_ she learns, argue and tell him the next day that, “Honestly, when will you learn I don’t do anything I don’t want too,” and kiss his cheek and take the emptied tub back and close the door softly.

It’s only some of the time that Scott wishes that Stiles and Malia would break up and it’s most of the time that Lydia smacks his arm and tells him, “Shut the hell up and do that thing with your tongue I like,”

Lydia will complain only mildly that Malia is too loud in bed and that Stiles should invest in a gag sometimes after too many nights of Stiles and Malia going at it like rabbits. Stiles will always smile and say, “Okay Lyds, I will,” and get into the elevator.

**08.  
** Scott tells Lydia one night that, “It’s been too quiet over there,” and Lydia will roll her eyes and tell him that it just means Stiles and Malia have grown out of the honeymoon phase and are like she and Scott, “Quietly in love, now help me wrap the presents,”

Disgruntled some mornings, Lydia will sip her too sweet coffee and stare at the wall where she can hear the soft groans and moans and she’ll quietly finish her morning routine, slamming the apartment door on her way out because, “Fuck you Stilinski,” and only feel guilty for a moment until she sees the purple bruises blooming on Stiles’ neck and then she’ll just get angry again. Scott will kiss her gently and tell her that it’s okay and put on her favorite movie or he’ll call Allison and Lydia will complain to Allison for an hour.

They both notice that the silence over in Stiles’ apartment will be interrupted with yelling and muffled sobs most of the time; it sets Lydia’s teeth on edge worse than when Stiles doesn’t talk.

Lydia notices that Stiles doesn’t smile as much anymore and it makes her fingernails feel thick. Scott notices that Stiles is jittery and goes to ask him about it, but is met with the cold, unwavering stare of Malia’s and it makes Scott want to call his mom and cry. Sometimes Stiles will jerk away from Malia after she’s whispered hotly in his ear and just stare at her until she rolls her eyes and walks off, Lydia will ask about it and Stiles just goes up to the roof until either Malia or Scott have to remind him to, “Go to bed, Stiles. It’s cold out here.”

Stiles will avoid Lydia and Scott sometimes in the morning and take the stairs and Scott wonders if they’ve said or done something to make him angry. Most mornings, Lydia notes sourly, Malia will walk Stiles to the elevator in her underwear and sleep shirt and Lydia thinks she’s doing it to piss her off, until Scott shakes his head and tells her she’s being ridiculous.

They both notice with worried expressions that Stiles’ and Malia both look violently unhappy with one another and Lydia wonders with a numb voice, “Who’s going to leave first, Scott?” Lydia, Scott notices, watches Stiles’ apartment balcony like a hawk because she’s terrified one of them will sit out there all night until the other comes and apologizes, it’s cumbersome and exhausting.

**12.  
** Lydia’s taken to knocking on Stiles’ door every Tuesday, when she knows he’s off and leaving small cups of coffee from the coffeehouse he told her one night he liked. Scott leaves little sticky notes on Stiles’ mailbox and hopes they’ll make him smile. They both notice that Stiles will accept the notes and coffee, and offer a curt nod of his head in the morning in the elevator, but he won’t smile and it’s making Scott uneasy. Stiles doesn’t stick around to talk to them much anymore, and when he does he seems hollow and like his answers are on a notecard lying on his bedside table.

Lydia likes to leave small tubberwear full of whatever she and Scott ate for dinner on Stiles’ balcony railing because she worries he’s not eating enough and has no way of knowing if he’s gone grocery shopping because Malia used to do it for them. Scott knocks on Stiles’ door around the time he usually gets up for work and will wait until he hears the shower turn on before he goes back into his apartment. Lydia makes small talk in the elevator with Stiles; she doesn’t expect him to answer back. They both take turns knocking and asking Stiles to come out and, “Just let us know you’re here Stiles, we miss you,” until they’re both breathless or until Stiles throws something at the door and tells them to, “Go the fuck away,”

It’s nearly sunrise when Scott and Lydia hear a loud sob and the sound of picture frames being smashed. Scott holds Lydia to him and says, “Let him deal with this, we’ll still be annoying and pester him, but this is the first time he’s shown emotion,” and they’ll lie there and listen to Stiles cry until they have to turn the television on to drown it out.

Lydia’s nails feel too heavy for her body as she picks at the quick and tries to stop herself from lock picking her way into Stiles’ apartment and holding him until he’s stopped crying. Scott writes notes and slips them under Stiles’ door. They both take their hand at coaxing Stiles outside and sometimes it’ll almost work because Stiles will unlock the door, but he’ll never come out.

When it snows the first time, Lydia knits an extra scarf; she leaves it in a neatly wrapped package with a note that says, “You have pretty stars in your teeth and someone wishes to see them again,”

**15.  
** Scott’s been beating on Stiles door the past half hour, begging him to just, “Fucking open the door Stilinski!” and Scott can feel the bruise on his hand, but he can’t be bothered to care at all because Stiles stopped making noise and leaving his apartment and Scott can’t take not hearing him _talk or laugh or scream or cry._ Scott leans his head against the cool wood of Stiles’ door and feels his chest break.

Lydia tugs on Scott’s shoulder and switches places with him, whispering soothingly that she’ll talk to Stiles. “Stiles please open the door, it’s too quiet and I miss you,” Lydia starts softly, knocking gently on the door, wincing at the echoing she thinks she hears. Lydia waits a few more minutes, before knocking harder and louder on Stiles’ door.

It takes a few minutes before Lydia is beating Stiles’ door and starting to shout his name, “Stiles I’ll be damned if the entire building can hear me, open this fucking door,” Lydia’s hands are bruised, she’s sure, but she just wants Stiles to tell her to go away so _she knows he’s alive._ Lydia presses her forehead against his door and whispers, “I know you didn’t ask us to bother you every day or to even speak to you when you moved in, but Stiles please, I miss you. I miss the starlight in your eyes,”

Scott slides down beside where Lydia is starting to know again, and tugs on her pant leg until she collapses and sits down next to him. “He’ll be okay, won’t he?” Scott finally asks after a few resolute minutes of silence and winces when Lydia shrugs helplessly because it’s the first time he’s ever seen Lydia look lost. Scott forces himself to stand up and go to Stiles’ door, pounding against the wooden frame, shouting at Stiles to just open the fucking door and Scott doesn’t care that their old landlady is tugging on his shirt and whispering at him to stop causing a ruckus; he’s too desperate for Stiles to just open the god damn door.

Scott’s fist is throbbing when he nearly slams it into Stiles’ face. Scott looks terrified at the look of anger on Stiles’ face and Scott, for a minute wonders if Stiles is going to punch him and make his jaw even more uneven.  Scott smiles sheepishly and waits for Stiles to talk or smack him, anything at this point, really.

Stiles grabs Scott’s shirt and buries his face in the fabric, one hand held out to Lydia as he says, “I missed you guys too,” Lydia kisses his head and links their fingers together, a soft _it’s okay_ on her tongue.

Stiles looks up at them and leans in closer, eyes slipping closed when he asks, “Can I kiss you? Both of you?” Lydia closes the gap and kisses him gently, pulling away after a minute and letting Scott do the same. Scott smiles sheepish and says, “All you ever had to do was ask, Stiles,”

**Author's Note:**

> i am thinking of making a dirty sequel, if you have any ideas come shout them at me on tumblr @dxrtyface


End file.
